Flames of heart
by kasai tenshi
Summary: Hao won the competition, and the only one remained alive is Anna.They are both suffering because of death of Yoh, but what's Anna's true inner?
1. The endThe beginning

The end/ The beginning

It started with a single thought…a single slice of nothing.She revealed herself, like she realy was, her hidden inner.Like a lighting mirror…in the silence of the moon.

Her bravest act, and her last.

Against the thunder of feelings, your only chance is acceptance.No other choice can be made, no reason to let yourself trapped inside your heart.

Her heart is bleeding, but now everybody can see her heart bleeding, and burning, and dieing in the end.Because nobody had seen her like that before.Because now she made The Choice.

Hao won the Shaman Tournament,and now he have the Great Spirit by his side,now he got the power that he dreamed of about 1000 years.He fullfield his goals, because now the Shaman Kingdom is rising.The human race is dead, they are all gone.Yoh fighted Hao ,but failed in his attempt, failed in his 'world saving' action.Under the disbelief of the others, Yoh died burned by the Spirit of Fire.Crammed by the big hand of the spirit,he lost his breath because of the pressure and his body transformed into dust.The ashes falled like rain,flying like memories, then reaching earth.In front of his friends, and in front of Anna.They were rained by their friend.For the first time, Anna falled.Her only reason of living, her only true love, was only a rain of gray tears.Her sight looked icy, like her soul melted forever, and remained only her loneliness, only a cold insensitive heart.Like her life was done by a single shot.Hao had a sharp smile on his face…in a way, he had lost his half…in other way, he was now Shaman King.This made him fell dizzy, oscilating between two different sensations, between pain and joy.He was now incomplete…and he must use to it.He realized now, that by killing Yoh, he killed himself.But it was too late, and Hao wasn't the kind that apollogises for his mistakes.Yoh's friends were fighting him, but he wasn't careful of them.With the power of the Great Spirit, he was unbeatable.He killed them quickly, laughing slightly.But he was fooling himself…he was not enjoying it.Anna watched this icy, but her heart was burning by anger and sorrow.She knew she was next.She made no move to protect herself, she just stared at Hao, and her sight said more than thousands of words.He let his sight down, accepting he was guilty.He said seriously: 'You are more powerfull than me ,_neh_?You succeded managing it.You are brave, Anna,but this won't save your life.'And with this, he began attacking.But no matter how many flames he sent to her, there were coming back more,and Anna was doing nothing.He scowled,not understanding how she was doing.In this merely time, inside Anna it was a battle.She wanted to die, but also she wanted to continue Yoh's actions and trying to defeat Hao.It was hard.Finally, she spoke:'The flames you see, are the flames of my heart, the flames of my sorrow, the flames I cannot control.I am weak, but you are weaker!' she yelled in pain, trying not to fall down and began crying.He looked at her. His eyes were now like a deep abyss,full of guilt,because even Hao got a heart and now, feeling incomplete, he was too alone… He said:'Gomen nasai, Anna-san!I realized , but it was too late.'He was now looking in the distance, and he began suffering.Anna did the same, and then both walked away.Anna was now alone in a new world, and Hao was still wondering how Anna calmed his demon.This remained a mistery.

It passed ten years.Years of cold and warm tears, years of questions. For Anna, the life had no sense from the moment Yoh died.Now, she was only a ghost of her inner, traveling alone in the big world, sighing whenever she saw a destroyed city.She was still suffering, and she decided not giving herself another chance, because she failed, and all she deserved was misery.She was still alive, but only in the memory of Yoh, because giving up was the biggest mistake she could ever do,according to him. That cheerfull smile shined in her mind like she saw it yesterday, but there was allot of time, allot of barriers…the barrier of difference, the barrier of ages, the lost world.And she was alone, just too alone.

Hao, on the other side, was famous ,known as the founder and ruler of the Shaman Kingdom, and everybody respected and feared him.Like he desired.But…

Even if the world was saved,his soul was sometimes burning.He learned that sometimes, shamans were worse than people.He learned that having everything could become boring, and almost annoying.And he thought…at Anna..at her emptiness, her broken heart…she was the only one in the world that doesn't obey neither fear him.She just was.He thought at Yoh, at his yin, and he was the darn yang.Why?Yoh was hell dead, but he was still obsessed by that yin he missed.He was just yang, just fire, just sorrow.Why one of us are yin and one of us are yang? But ,merely, why he had to be **only** yang?

It says that we want only we don't have…


	2. Flying thougts

**Hey,I finally get some time to write...:)  
I was kindda busy because entering high school, but know I would probably update once a week, and if I get more reviews :D.**

**Anyway,sorry for long wait, here's the story:**

* * *

2-Flying thoughts

"I'm alone, this is nothing new."

This was the first phrase that Anna was saying when waking up, and the last before she felt asleep.It could not be helped.The feeling, the deepest and the most powerfull , the solitude… that emptiness…the lost love, always growing deeper in her obsessed mind.Every second meant another tear, another fearfull emotion that was attempting to escape her heart. She needed social contact to remain alive, cause she was going crazy because of her loneliness.And she thought at Hao.

He was standing on a throne, made of blood, the blood of entire lost humanity.Hao thought sometimes…did he made a mistake?Maybe he killed guilty and innocent people together, not tireing with sorting.This wasn't good…or it was?He had no answer.Deep inside, he was painfully alone… no one talking free in his presence, nobody making different statements from his.It was boring being king.He fought for nothing, did he?He was The King of Fools.

He was living into a luxurious palace, having lots of servants at his orderes, and had nothing to do all day.He walked in his garden, he sometimes fighted some stupid shamans opposing him, but most of his time was occupied by ruling.That or this?Black or red? Blue or purple?

"None of these, you morons, I want a world with no colours, cause they are blinding me with their light and happiness,and I hate light,I hate happiness… because I don't have them…"

He remained quiet, thinking of this stupid ,perfect world he created. Why? For no reason, just a caprice of him.And now what?He wanted ALL world dead, no matter animals ,plants or shamans.Just kill the Earth because it's cruel game.He wasn't powerfull…compared to the nature…compared to the universe.He was just a little nothing.And there was Anna.He liked her for being stubborn and not doing suicide, he admired her courage .She was that he once was.But that times were far away, in that other human world, deep buried in Earth's memories.Time passed, and Hao discerned an year as a second, when Anna discerned a second as an year.For Hao, was enough time ,but for Anna not.She was not immortal.Hao let down his sight…it was a good feeling thinking that Anna was somewhere on world, but it felt horrible thinking that someday she will die.He just couldn't accept it.

'Your highness, a letter!'

'Arigato,Kanna.'

With trembling hands, Hao took the letter and just stared at it.He knew it was from Anna, he could say it only by the envelope's fragrance.He could sense her silky hair, her red scarf, the fragrance of the lost old times.He stared at the letter for about an hour, just sensing her.But maybe he was a little afraid of opening it…

_Dear Hao,_

_I don't know why I'm writting this to you,it seems that_

_we are away, both of us._

_I have to say the truth: I'm feeling alone, and you are the_

_only person I know.I know you are feeling the same, so let's_

_have a deal…_

_I'm coming next week._

_Love,_

_Anna_

Hao shooked his head in disbelief.She was saying the truth? She admitted she was alone? Impossible!This was definite not Anna!But he knew it was her, that little letters, that voice…he started dreaming on her arrival. It was happening something weird, and he was concerned about Anna…admitting feelings was not her style…

She was looking in vain.What a stupid letter, like Yoh wrote it through her mind.Yeah, stupid indeed.Why giving Hao hopes, when even her …

"I don't know what I want.I'm fooled by myself every second, and I'm changing.But why?Do I really want to be with Hao? He killed Yoh…" she let her escape a sigh and she scowled.

It was to late for her to give back, so she started her journey to Hao's castle. It seemed that Hao understood her hidden message, cause all the shamans were fearful in her very presence, and she knew why…Hao settled everything, now she was The Queen.The Queen of Fools.

She was although traveling hard , modern transports as planes or cars weren't existing any more, because of the pollution.She was riding a horse, and after she would be taking a veil boat.Yes, life returned to it's very origin. And this all because of Hao.Anna was annoyed to hell, but this wasn't as disturbing as having to endure Hao's appeareance, so allot like Yoh's… Wounds that she thought healed were re-opening, and the blood was flowing again from her heart.

Hao prepared Anna's room next to his, the best room in whole castle.He wanted her enjoying her staying, even he knew she will get lost again, and forever.But he just wanted to apologise , for his mistake…even so, he didn't know how.

"With other girls would be simple .." he thought with a smirk …"but Anna is like none other…so hard to understand, and although so easy… "he let his eyes losing their brightness.

"How can she come to me, when I killed her love in front of her eyes? She is just too good..she knows I'm lonely, and she is coming here to help **me**, as she would help Yoh…" he closed his eyes with darkness.

"She is a bright angel, even her heart's darkness will never heal…I don't wanna take advantage because of her weakness, cause in the end I will suffer too…I don't want her…She is just **my** angel.."

Anna looked in the horizon, where the sea was embracing the sky.It was an hour left before the boat will come to take her on the other continent.

"Hao…I'm coming…I hope you haven't forgived, cause I haven't…That words of despair…cause they were real…"

"**_I am weak, but you are weaker!"_**

* * *

**end chapter two!**


	3. Pact with the devil

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! Oh, and there was a 'little' mistake on the previous chap, in the end ,it was "forgot" ("forgived" doesn't even exist XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but maybe someday... ::evil grin::**

* * *

3- Pact with the devil

She was staying on the bridge.Only 2 km until Hao's castle.The river was pure and silent.

"Am I ready? Still, it passed allot…but…it's like it had been yesterday. It's too much..but if not me, who? There's no way I can lose, I just cannot give up now! It's this or nothing!" she scowled. Her hair was longer, her eyes empty, and she was taller.She was wearing a white kimono and a black cape. She was pretty different from the Anna 10 years ago.

This was the forest surrounding Hao's castle, in a word Hao's domain. It was a great old forest, with trees that knew allot, with some rivers that were like mirrors and allot of animals whom live peacefully , careless and in harmony. This was way too perfect…enjoyable but almost unnatural. Anna looked around suspicious, thinking at these things, while Hao's shamans were spying her.

She immediately felt their presence and gave them a cold glare, which made them return to the castle with no word and get Hao mad. Of course when Anna arrived at the castle they were not alive any more.

He sent his subordinates to escort her in the castle, but they were although serving her, because she knew well how to make people obey her. So, when she entered the main door, she had 2 shamans on her right side and 3 on her left, all of them keeping some distance in order not to trouble her and get killed by Hao.He smirked at this, Anna haven't changed at all.Or so he thought…

She entered the throne hall like a queen, looking straight, walking slowly, with no expression on her face.Hao was standing worthily on his throne, like nothing and nobody could ever defeat him, or make him worry. If you looked without knowing, you could say that she was his supervisor and he was trying to make impression.She stopped at the half of the distance between throne and door and said: 'Nice castle you have, Asakura Hao!' He smirked, and she did the same.

But from the hall there were heard murmurs.How could that girl disrespect Hao-sama?They were all smirking, waiting for the moment Hao will get angry and burn her.But ,to their disbelief, Hao said:

'Sharp as always, Anna.'

She bowed her head in a sort of agreement, replacing a smile.

'King of Fools!' she said like she was confirming one of her theories.

Now the royal court was like a rough ocean.She was a traitor of course, but how she had the courage to insult Hao-sama in front of all of them?

Hao gave a bitter smirk and said the thing that made the court get mad:

'Indeed.'

But the the drop which filled up the glass was Hao who stood up from the throne and , with some kind of smile, invited Anna:

'Here, let's go to see your room.'

Anna nodded and they left the room letting the shamans wonder if this was a cruel joke.

On the way, Hao was silent, never looking at her and with a dark look on his eyes.On the other side, Anna was indifferent as usual, like nothing had ever happened and they were just old friends.He said seriously and sad:

'What is the deal you wanted to talk me about?'

'I would like to answer you now, but we are spied.'she said blanc.

'What?' he became nervous and immediately saw one shaman hiding behind some curtains.

He killed him instantly, but he kept that concerned look, thinking at this like a threat, and thinking about how this kingdom really was- not as perfect as he thought.

'You have better eyes than mine.' he said.

'I don't. But you're careless.'

'I guess so.'

'It's about us.'

'Uh?'

'My proposal.'

'Oh.I'm listening.'

He suddenly became attentive ,but she only kept that blanc look, and continued without looking at him:

'I wonder…have you already found the other great spirits?'

He let his sight down..he haven't…even if he was Shaman King…they remained a mistery.So he just thought they were in the Great Spirit, which he already had. Anyway, he was wrong.

'I thought so.' she said annoyed.'But this makes our business easier.' she smiled.

'What business?'

'Spirit of Thunder…Spirit of Earth…Spirit of Rain…Spirit of Wind… we must find them!' she said thoughtful.

'Why?'he scowled.'How?'

'If not…I will die.'

He raised his head in disbelief.

'So I came to you, because you have power…I want you to help me in my research!' "Now, if I think, it would've been easier telling Yoh 'I love you!' than saying this humiliating thing to Hao…but I guess it's okay if he sais 'yes'"

'But…' he scowled without understanding.

'Are you helping me or not?' she said loud and angry.

'Okay.' he said looking on the window.

"Well, Anna, I don't know what are you planning… but I will find those spirits for you…I'm not going to let you die, no matter what…"

"Good, Hao, good…as I expected.Thank you…"

* * *

**Anyway, this was it! R&R please! And, guess who is the devil XD (Hard, neh?)**


End file.
